What only love can do
by PadfootLotte
Summary: [InProgress]Lily's parents were killed by Voldemort. She's lost and James Potter is there to help her. It was meant to be a one shot but second chapter has been posted! It's a year later, hope you like the second chap: A Christmas Tale!
1. What only love can do

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Lily or James, only the plot..

**A/N:** Hey, everybody! PadfootLotte talking, er, writing. This is just one shot, my first one shot. So take iteasy with the reviews. Yes, I want reviews. Oh and if you didn't already know, English isn't my first language, not even my second, no, not even my third, but my fourth. First comes Dutch, you know that language that only (dunno) 1 of the world speaks, only in Belgium and the Netherlands, oh and a litthe in South Africa, I think. Then comes my lovely, terribly speaking, French (I've got a 48, very, very bad) and then German, oh, please, now thatlanguage is killing me. But that's not the point. The point is: sorry for spelling or grammar faults, I've got two beta-readers, but I'm just to lazy to ask, so, well, here you go!

**

* * *

**

**What only love can do.**

by PadfootLotte

Lily sat down at the lake and looked at the falling snow. She wasn't sitting there for the beautiful view, no, she wanted to be alone with her thoughts.

'Funny thing, isn't it?' she said to nobody, 'how everything can look so happy and gloomy?'

'Lils?'

Lily turned around and saw her best friend, James Potter.

'Hey,' she responded and looked back at the snow.

'Can I come sit down for a while?' he asked nervously.

Lily shrugged, 'It's a free country.'

For a couple of moments there was no sound, just the cool breeze. Sometimes Lily heard music from inside the castle. She sighed and one single tear dropped down.

'Looks like the party is a hit,' James said looking at her carefully, 'Why aren't you – ?'

'I'm not going, James,' she whispered, 'I'm not in the mood.'

'Are you sure,' he went on, 'Sirius is dancing on the tables, he's got a lot of Fire Whiskey and perhaps while I'm saying this, he's playing a striptease act.'

Lily only smiled bitterly, 'Good for him.'

'Elyse told her love to Remus,'

'Good for them,'

'Aren't you happy,' he asked bewildered, 'that they're finally together?'

'Sure, whatever,' Lily said.

'It's over between me and Céline,'

'Oh, good for you.'

'Lily are you paying attention?'

Lily smiled at him, 'Of course,'

'Tell me, what did I say?'

'Do you remember what you've said?' she asked him back.

'Yes, I do,' came the respond.

'Then why should I repeat it if you already know?'

'Lils, what's wrong?' he questioned sincerely, 'You look, don't know, sad.'

'Maybe that's the exact reason why I look sad,' Lily answered and yet a single tear dropped, 'because I am sad.'

She took a paper out of her pocket and gave it to James.

'Oh, Lily,' he said when he had read it, 'I'm terribly sorry. If I knew that your parents, er, that your parents, er,'

'Died?'

'Yeah, if I knew it, I wouldn't bugger you to come to the party.'

'It's okay, James,' she sniffled and finally letting the tears fully dropping down, 'It's just I don't know what to do, I don't know who I am anymore, I don't know how to act, I don't know what I should do. I'm lost.'

'No, you aren't, Lily,' James hugged her, 'You aren't lost. You are Lily Evans who is the bravest girl I've ever met, you're brilliant, you're amazing and beautiful!'

Lily wrapped her hands around his waist and settled down on his lap, crying against his robe.

'Really?'

'Of course you are! What did you think, you were a prat?'

'No,'

'And Lily, it doesn't care how you act, as long as you act how you want it. I don't care if you were crying your soul out or screaming like a psycho, Lily, that's just the way I love you! And you shouldn't do anything but the only thing that you want!'

Lily's had snapped up at James.

'Did you just say that you loved me?' She wasn't sure if she had heard it right, but didn't care.

'Yes, and it's true, you know,' he smiled nervously, 'I'm in love with you.'

'But Céline,' she whispered, 'what about her? I thought you loved her?'

'Didn't you hear anything at all?' he laughed while he tickled her, 'I've said that it was over between us.'

'Oh,' she replied, 'but what about "I wanna be friends with you"?'

'I meant that one,' he said silently into her ear, 'I only added in my mind: and a lot more.'

'Oh,' she looked him straight in the eyes and saw a mischievous sparkle, 'You're serious, aren't you. Because if this is one of your stupid pranks I'm going to kill you!'

Realising what she had said she fell numb and looked back at the snow.

'I'm very serious, Lily,' he patted her on the arm, making shivers coming from her spine. When he put his mouth against her collarbone she gasped. Little kisses were making their way up to her mouth and just when his lips wanted to reach hers she said: 'I believe you,'

He kissed her fully on the mouth. First very tenderly, later passionately. Her fingers went trough his already messy hair and she realised how she had been longing to do that. His hand laid behind her neck and Lily sighed.

'Oh god, James,' she said between two kisses, 'I love you.'

'I love you to, Lils,' and kissed her back with all the love he had.

'I'm going to help you Lily,' he said after they were looking at the view.

'With?'

'Helping you to find out who you are again and your way back home.'

'I don't have a home anymore,' she whispered.

'No, you've got me, I'm your home. That's what only love can do.'

'No,' Lily answered, 'Love can do so much more than just that.'

She kissed him and he wrapped his arms into a hug. Few minutes later they were both staring at the stars, each of them deep in thoughts.

'I love her,' James thought and smiled when he glanced at his beautiful Lily.

'No, James,' Lily thought, 'What only love can do is sitting here peacefully into your arms, not thinking at tomorrow and making me forget there is a time. I love you, James Potter.'

* * *

**A/N:** Crap..that's what it is. You don't need to telling me that when you review, tell me something what I don't know. Oh, the button is right under your nose. There, the left one, yes, that one.

'Oh, I found it,'

NO! The other one!

'That with "submitting review?'

Yeah, that one, good my friend.

Please review!

PadfootLotte


	2. A Christmas Tale

**A/N: **Hey, guys! Yeah, I've been writing a second chapter for this "supposed to be" oneshot fic. I couldn't help but to only write another chap. It's Christmas. Lily and James are together for a year...Remus and Sirius are visiting us, yeay! I love the marauders, don't you guys? Well, like I said before, English isn't my first language, so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. I did my best!

**Disclaimer:** What mine is mine, what yours is yours, what Lily, Remus, James and Sirius are, is J.K.Rowling's

* * *

**What only love can do**

By PadfootLotte

**2. A Christmas Tale**

James escorted Lily who was blindfolded. It was difficult but that didn't stop him. He pushed her gently up to the hill, while meanwhile snow had started falling again.

'James,' asked Lily excitedly, 'where are we?'

'In a minute, Lils.'

When they had arrived on the top of the hill, James undid the blindfold. Lily looked surprisingly around.

London was spreading in their views from where they stood. It was night, so everything was dark but the many houses, flats en shops were proceeding for the many little lights. The fact that it was Christmas Eve, made only the atmosphere better than it already was.

'James,' she eventually said, 'how did you know that it would be so perfect?'

James shrugged, 'I used to come here when I wanted to be alone.'

Lily turned at him en gave him a softly kiss onto his lips.

'Come, let's sit down for a while,' James sighed when she pulled back.

Lily ensconced herself against James and they were looking together at the falling snow. Lily tried to catch a snowflake only to fail.

'Snow has always been fascinating me,' James suddenly said.

'Snow has always been fun to me,' Lily responded with a smile, 'but why fascinating, James?'

'Each snowflake is unique. You'll never find somewhere else, where you may be on the world, two flakes that are similar to each other. They'll never have the same crystals and in a certain manor they remind me of humans, of you, Lily.'

Lily frowned and looked astonishingly at James, 'What do you mean?'

'Humans also are unique and wherever you may go, you'll never find two persons who are identical. It makes me sad but at the same time happy. Sad because there should be more people like you in the world and happy because I'm the only one who can protect you, who can love you and can holding you right at this moment.'

'James,' Lily mumbled, 'that counts for you too, honey.'

James smiled and wrapped his arms around her. He brushed his lips against hers and felt her shivering. James took off his coat and gave it to Lily

'Take it,' he said, 'before you've got a cold.'

While he helped her to get his coat around her, something called his attention. Or he started to see things there weren't, or he had seen a shadow in the bushes. Shaking his head he looked back at Lily.

She was beautiful. She was wearing a long, wide, dark green dress, that shined and sparkled when light fell on it. Her red curls were laying onto her shoulders and a simple necklace made her finished. No make-up, no exaggerated accessories, it was the Lily who he had fallen for. Exactly one year had passed by since they first kissed each other, a whole wonderful year. It was not all good, there were sad moments as well. They were both graduated from Hogwarts and had become members for the Order. Still fully training to become Aurors. The war was constantly on their minds and James knew it meant a whole lot more to Lily then to the most wizards and witches in these world. The fact that Lily was Muggleborn made it not safer for her or the people in her area. James knew his life was more in danger when he was with her, but that didn't scare him away. He wanted to protect Lily, even if he had to die for her.

Lily turned at him and emerald green eyes were looking happily into his brown ones.

'I love you, James,' she whispered and he kissed her as respond.

Suddenly, he realised something and could kick himself. His mind on full speed, was he thinking how he could find a solution to get out an upcoming awkward moment. Then an idea came into his mind.

'What do you think Sirius, Remus and Peter are doing?' he asked.

Lily shrugged and watched him carefully, 'Why should I know. Knowing Sirius they're probably busy with opening the presents, just to keep his mouth shut.'

'Yeah, they probably are,' James searched for a diversionary manoeuvre and was looking at the sky and smiled with his brain that came with another idea.

'Look,' he enthusiastically cried out, 'there, a shooting star!'

'Where!' Lily asked excitedly.

James bent behind Lily and pointed vaguely with his free hand at the sky, 'There, don't you see?' en tried to reach his right pocket of his coat. When he felt for what he was searching, he clasped it and jerked away. Lily had felt something and turned round in horror, causing her to knock over James who fell backwards and took Lily along. Snow slipped into the collar of his sweater and Lily yelled out in panic. They stopped rolling and Lily landed on top of James and she smiled mischievously.

'Looks like I've won,' she giggled and tried to get up. James held her against him and pushed her, if possible, closer against him. He putted the object, which was the cause of all this falling down on each other, as fast as he could away and brushed meanwhile with his lips against hers, travelling to the top of her nose and finally at her eyelashes that she had closed. Lily tried yet again to stand up, this time more luckily. She removed the snow from the cloak and shook with her hair. They both walked back from were they came. After a couple of minutes, James glanced at his watch, almost midnight.

'Do you remember, James,' Lily asked softly, 'last year?'

He nodded, 'How couldn't I?'

He took a lock of her hair and stroked it gently, played with it and laid it behind her ear. He kissed her tenderly on her cold cheek, caused by the weather, and kissed her on the lips.

DONG, DONG, DONG…, midnight, it was Christmas.

'Merry Christmas,' Lily whispered. James laughed mysterious when suddenly the ringing sound of little bells was heard.

Santa Claus, his sledge and his reindeers appeared. They were flying loaded with presents for the many children. Lily smiled amazingly at the scene she was seeing.

'Ho, ho, ho,' Santa Claus yelled into the night, 'Merry Christmas!' Santa Claus took his wand, tapped twice with it and lights appeared by magic behind the sledge.

'Lily Evans, will you marry me?' was reading and Lily looked at James which was found on his knees.

'Lily Evans, will you marry me?' James repeated the words who were standing in the sky and showed her the box that he had taken out of his pocket, within it a silver ring.

Astonished for what was happening to her, Lily looked at her boyfriend with tears of happiness in her eyes.

'I wanna marry you, but I don't know if that's okay with Santa Claus,'

James laughed and pulled the ring round her finger. He clutched Lily wickedly and was spinning her when a voice interrupted them.

'Hey, Mooney,' a voice came from behind the same bushes James had earlier examined, 'What 'd she said?'

'Shush, Sirius,'

Lily questioned at James and then at the bushed. James only shook his head.

'Padfoot, Mooney, come out!'

The two of them listened and Sirius jumped with a Santa Claus hat at the couple, while Remus slowly walked to the them, feeling obviously guilty.

'So,' Sirius kept jumping wildly, 'when's the wedding? May I be best man? When come the little kids?'

'Sirius, shut up!' James snarled, angry because their moment was gone.

Lily smiled nicely at James and Sirius, 'Sirius, only time can tell. By the way, it's clearly who Santa was.'

She pointed at the clothes Sirius was wearing, the beard that was shoved under his chin and the bag who Sirius had thrown away that Remus was dragging.

'Guys, can we have a private moment for once?' James asked his best friends.

'Oh, but Jamesie,' Sirius whined, 'I didn't know you had feelings for me that way! I'm sorry Lils, but It's obvious he's in love with me.'

'Sirius!'

'Oh, okay, really good to know who your friend are in times like these!' Sirius winked and nodded, 'Come on, Remmie, allow their privacy and freedom!'

Remus only shook his head while he was rolling with his eyes, 'See you later, Lils, Prongs.'

'They are crazy,' Lily laughed.

'They are insane,' James replied.

'They're your friends, James.'

'No, they are our friends, my flower.'

'They are our friends,' Lily repeated.

'So, miss Evans,' James said lovingly, 'are you looking out for being called Mrs. Potter very soon?'

'Why, of course, mister Potter,' Lily giggled, 'Are you looking out for the many children?'

James smiled faded away, 'Children?'

'Well, I was thinking about a couple of ten.'

'A couple of ten?' he whispered and swallowed. Lily was shocking a little and fell into hysterical laughter.

'Oh, James, I was just kidding!' she smiled loudly, 'Let we first see where marriage bring us.'

James breathed out, 'Oh, yeah, I knew that!'

Lily hit him playfully on his chest and James wrapped his arms around her.

'Merry Christmas,' James said and leaned in for a kiss.

While their lips tenderly met, snow was falling softly down onto the couple. Behind them a beautiful scene was seen because of London in the dark.

It was Christmas.

It was romantic.

It was love.

It was what only love can do…

* * *

**A/N:** I know, I ended lamely, but I just wanted to stress the title of this fic. I've got some ideas for this "oneshot" fic. I'm thinking: maybe I could write some fragments out of their lives...that's why I keep withending what only love can do...I think it would be better if I wrote, in this chapter, "It was what only love COULD do, but, if this fits better, I don't use it! Sue me! I'm just kidding. Oh, can you hear me babbling... The reviewers: 

**Callisto Nicol:** yeay, my first reviewer! Lots of hugs for you! I also want a James Potter like you want. I've met this guy and he's very sweet..ah, well, like Lily says in this chapter: "only time can tell". Thanks for your review!

**BrazilianPrincess:** I'm glad you loved it. Thanks for your review!

**Harry Potter Veela:** I've created a new chapter, so that's something :) Thanks for your review.

**Genevieve Grensburg:** I'm happy you don't think it's crap, made me really happy :d Thanks for your review.

I was thinking, when I get 10 reviews in total, I may considder perhaps another chapter...It's up to you, guys!

Please review!

PadfootLotte


End file.
